Zetto (TOME)
Zetto is one of the main characters and who is the unofficial 6th Netking in TOME. He also owns another account known as Kirbopher Background During the development of TOME there were five Netkings: Basically the Gods of the game, however, there were two unofficial Netkings: Zetto and Kizuna. The five Netkings made the first boss: Kajet, however because SOFTDI, a digital lifeform discovered by the Netkings, released the negative emotions it had accumulated on accident. This accident caused Kajet to gain its true power: The ability to hurt people through the game, however none of the Netkings including Kizuna and Zetto knew of this until Kajet cut off Zetto's arm in the Game, and since this boss ca transfer damage in the game to real life.... simplest story that hurt like a bi**h. Zetto and Kizuna's real life (And unknown) identities met up with Rubirules's real identity to form the website d-buggers.com. Zetto formed a new Robotic arm to fix the one that was cut off from the fight and a new account to observe Kajet, who was now known as the Forbidden Power. This acount is known as 'Kirbopher'. Kirbopher made friends with Alpha, Flamegirl, Gamecrazed and Nylocke, while at the same time working with Kizuna and Rubirules in getting rid of the Forbidden Power. When Christopher was Zetto he was almost successful in getting rid of the Forbidden Power after being motivated by Nylocke's words... almost. Zetto got corrupted by Kajet and was forced to fight Alpha. Alpha threw the match but Nylocke and Flamegirl entered to stop the corrupted Zetto. Kirbopher left with the others to complete a quest given by Netkings #1-5, Kirbopher proved his worth by defeating Netking #2 but once the team won they were interrupted by the Forbidden Power releasing from Nylocke's/Gamecrazed's former Drain Edge. Zetto and Kizuna accidentally activated their secret weapon. But once both Dragon's were defeated themselves Rubirules had a change of plan in controlling the Purple Flame, the Forbidden Power and SOFDTI. However, Rubrules was defeated by Alpha, Zetto and Kizuna. Powers & Abilities *Class: Fighter **Power: Ki Manipulation **Ki Generator: Infinite energy that the player can charge and release in explosive bursts. **Ki Blade: A blade made of energy that can morph and extend to different shapes by the user's will. At first, it was formed on top of Zetto's Shiftarm, but it can now be drawn from the Shiftarm in the form of an actual sword, with Zetto's fingers making up the hilt and generating the blade. **The Anti-Virus Prototype: The earlier version of Flamegirl's Anti-Virus installed in Zetto's Shiftarm, which also acts as a counter-measure against the Forbidden Power. Though it cannot redeem it, it can protect Zetto against its attack. **Breaker Beam: A powerful attack that must be charged for a great amount of time, but releases a beam that covers the entire length of the battlefield. There is however a limit of how much charging can Zetto's mechanical arms contain; while he can unleash an intentionally overcharged beam, it will short-circuit his mechanical arm in process. Equipment *'Shiftarm': A transforming mechanical arm that can shift between a cannon, a grappling hook chain, and a machine gun. Alternate Forms Demon Zetto Zetto after being possessed by the Forbidden Power, losing all control over his body, while also becoming much stronger than he was before. In this form, Zetto can create a massive claw out of ki from his arm cannon for slashing and punching. Feats Strength *Slammed Alpha into a cliff hard enough to form a small crater. Speed *Was able to move faster than the eye could see in Episode 1 and 5 respectively. *Can track the movements for characters when entering the game, at those moments the characters are moving at the speed of light. *Easily outsped Demon Alpha. Durability *Endured hits from Kajet. *Tanked a Vulcan Fist to the stomach from Alpha. Skill *Originally helped test the combat of TOME. *Won the Gemini Tournament. *Helped defeat Rubirules. Weaknesses *'Short Temper': See Episode 9 and 12, it is explained with his fight with Netking #2 and against Nylocke. *'Not Planning Ahead': This one is quite debatable, at times he may be a tactical genius, but he is shown more often relying on his guts *'Disarming': Zetto's Shiftarm is his main weapon, and without it, he loses most of his abilities. Fun Facts *Zetto is the Japanese name for the letter Z, the last letter of the English alphabet. This contrasts with Alpha, whose name is the first letter of the Greek alphabet, as the two characters are portrayed as relative opposites. Gallery ZettoS1.png|Zetto as he appears in Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Newgrounds Category:TOME Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Ki Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Digital Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Humans Category:Sword Users